Sasuke's Sickness and Naruto's Healing
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Drabbles about Sasuke getting sick and his little fox caring for him! Enjoy everybody!
1. StomachAche

LS7: I'm so happy that I decided to write a bunch of drabbles that includes Sasuke and Naruto…

Sasuke: What are you planning?!

LS7: Well it was something that I thought of doing for awhile and it involves you getting sick and Naruto caring-

Sasuke: Hell no!!

Naruto: YAY! LS7 Doesn't own me or Sasuke…! Oh! This story is actually dedicated to Saskito because like LS7, she loves Sasuke getting sick…

Sasuke:…………………Hn!

Summary: Drabbles about Sasuke getting sick and his little fox caring for him!

Chapter 1: Stomach-Ache!

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village. Naruto Uzumaki sure thought so for he loved days where the sun shined the land with its warm glow or when the rain cleared up, the air smelled and felt lovely. Yeah Naruto loved those days. But instead of enjoying the nice weather, he was in Sasuke's bedroom placing a cool cloth on the said boy's head and making sure the heating pad was securely on his acing stomach. Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for 3 months already. Today was their anniversary and when they planned on going on a picnic, Sasuke came down with a stomach-ache.

"Sasu-chan, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked his boyfriend. He hated to see Sasuke so sick like this. Naruto gently stoked Sasuke's dark hair as he looked him in the eye. Blue staring at obsidian.

"N-not so great dobe, what did you expect me t-to say?!" Sasuke when sick, was not in the best of moods and he understood that. But he also understood that Naruto was just trying to help him get better.

"Sorry Naru, my stomach just hurts I didn't mean-" Naruto smiled softly and cut Sasuke off with a gentle kiss to his lips. As he was about to pull away, Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a proper kiss. Just because he was sick, didn't mean that Sasuke wasn't as romantic. Both boys pulled away as their lungs rejoiced for much needed air.

Naruto re-wetted the cloth and placed it on top of Sasuke's head and made sure that he was also warm enough but to warm in which his fever would spike. Naruto was just about to leave the room to get Sasuke his medicine when he felt a tug pulling him towards the bed and into strong arms.

"S-sasuke! You shouldn't be moving around to-" Just like how Naruto kissed him, Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto's in order to shut him up. He groaned a bit because he moved his body and that wasn't great on his stomach.

"I know that dobe. If I have to endure a stomach-ache, along with a fever and pain, then I want to be comfortable and endure it with you here." Sasuke's voice was a but raspy, but all the more sexy to the ears of Naruto who was blushing as he felt Sasuke's warm breath on his neck…

"S-sasuke! You're sick and I don't to make you any worse." Naruto retorted back in great concern. He gently pulled away from Sasuke's grip and cuddled beside him but made sure to not move the heating pad on Sasuke's stomach. That was the only thing allowing his stomach some relief.

"Naru-chan, do you think that you being near me would make me sicker? Dobe, you're making feel better then I was before. So d-don't say you'll m-m-make me w-wors-" And before he even finished that last word, Sasuke fell asleep. His head leaned off his pillow and his bangs fell on his face along with the wet cloth. Naruto chuckled softly as he kissed Sasuke's heated cheek and sat up on the bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. With careful movements, Naruto placed Sasuke's head back on his pillow and made sure not to wake Sasuke. He rearanged Sasuke's bangs from his face and placed the cloth back ontop of his forehead. Naruto then proceeded to lay back down beside Sasuke and before he himself succumbed with much needed sleep, he whispered in Sasuke's ear,

"Get better, Sasu-chan… I love you." And with that, both Sasuke and Naruto were lying next to each other; asleep on a nice and peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaf.

LS7: Aww! That's so cute… You really are adorable when sick Sasuke!

Naruto: I know isn't he?

Sasuke: Whatever… Naruto's cute as well…

Naruto: *Blushes*

LS7: Awwwww! Well read and review…


	2. Common Cold

LS7: Well… Now let's see, what other illness can Sasuke get?

Naruto: Hm… Oh! A cold…! Sasuke is so-

Sasuke: Excuse me! You people talk me about me like I'm not here!

LS7: A cold? Sweet!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke:……………..

Chapter 2: Common Cold

"Achoo! Heh-chhhhoooooo! Ugh! Narudo….? Can you pass be- be-hehchooo! The tissues?"

Sasuke was sick. Plain and simple. Why was he sneezing so much? Well you'd think Naruto would do something as foolish as train in the frigid weather but ironically, it was the said teenager who was in bed with two blankets, and tissues all around his bed that was foolish to do so. Naruto who was taking care of his boyfriend for two days now, was sitting on the bed with a look of both concern and anger as he passed a fresh batch of tissues to Sasuke.

As he watched Sasuke blow his already redden nose, Naruto couldn't help but let out an angry sigh at why Sasuke was so sick… He watched as Sasuke's dark eyes gazed at his blue ones behind the bunched up tissues. When he finished with his task, Naruto took the tissues from his boyfriend's hands, he asked the question that just ponder his mind.

"Sasu…? Can you please tell me why you thought training in the rain, was a good idea?" Naruto questioned calmly. A bit to calmly for Sasuke's taste.

'_I may be sick, but I'm not stupid. He's pissed. Well, if Naruto did what I did, well… I'd be beyond pissed…'_

"Narudo, I-I-I ahchooo! Heh-hehchhoooooooooooo! I-I'b sorry." Sasuke sneezed loudly and wetly underneath a bundle of tissues with a gulity face. Naruto's expression changed from anger to concern and sympathy. He did stupid stuff all the time but it's just that Sasuke doing something…well… stupid was just, well it didn't bode well. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to be taken care of and for him to do something as bizarre as train while the weather wasn't up to par wasn't something Naruto couldn't let go. He got up from Sasuke's side of the bed and smiled as he saw Sasuke confused gazed.

"No teme, I'm not leaving." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke laid back in bed with much relief. Naruto understood how his overprotective boyfriend was. If Naruto got up to go to the bathroom, Sasuke just had to be there. Naruto didn't mind because it was something he found was cute and a huge turn on.

Instead of leaving like he said before, Naruto threw away some of Sasuke's used tissues in the wastebasket near him and pulled the covers on his side of the bed back, got into bed beside Sasuke, and snuggled next to him, placing his blonde head his boyfriend's chest and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's torso.

It was moments like these that Sasuke really cherished the most. Even though he was sick, sneezed and coughed every five minutes, his throat hurting as hell, and felt like someone threw a boulder at his head, snuggling under the warm blankets with his Naruto was blissful for Sasuke. As he smiled in content as sleep was over taking his sick body, Naruto spoke in a whisper that made Sasuke chuckle.

"Teme, you're not off the hook yet! When you get better, you had better explain why you trained in this weather."

They both smiled at each other as sleep overtook them. Naruto had tissues ready in his hand just incase a certain sick Uchiha needed them.

Which he did, two seconds later…

LS7: Aw… Poor wittle Sasu-chan!

Sasuke: *Sneezes* Not funny…! *Sneezes again and pouts*

LS7&Naruto: AWWWWWW!^o^

*Sasuke leaves the room as he continues to sneeze and cough*

Naruto:……I'll be back…

LS7:… No he won't! Read and review friends!


	3. Headache

LS7: Hey there! The next illness Sasu-chan receives is…

Naruto: A headache!

*LS7 and Naruto High five each other*

Sasuke: I'm getting a headache from you both.

Warnings: No spoilers but the things Sai talks about in this one is!

Chapter 3: Headache!

"SAI! YOU PALE, NON EMOTIONAL BASTARD!" Just another day at the training grounds where Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke would be training with each other. Sai being the bastard that he truly is, would insult Naruto's masculinity by commenting on what was between his legs and then a heated argument, like this one would be ensured.

Yep… Sasuke's was a having a major headache right now…

"Well Naruto I wondered why you yell so much… Your big mouth compensates for something you don't have between your little legs." A chuckle and a fake smile were all that Naruto saw. He was seething with anger. He watched as Sai said his goodbyes to both him and Sasuke as if nothing happened but as he walked away, Sai called out to Naruto who was still angry at what he said earlier…

'_It's days like this that I wish Sakura were here. She would know exactly how to make them behave…' _

Sasuke thought in utter despair as he recalled Sakura using her monstrous strength to put both Naruto and Sai in their place. He then heard Sai say something that made him blush and Naruto red with more anger then embarrassment.

"Well I hope you two a nice day… Oh! And Naruto? Try not to not get mad at everyone because of your lack of a *Censored* Alright? Bye!"

And what that, Sai left an angry Naruto and an embarrassed Sasuke who just walked away to a nearby tree with lots of shade. He closed his eyes as his headache wasn't getting any better but the second.

'_Maybe I should have just stayed in bed…' _Sasuke bitterly thought to himself. He noticed that it was really quiet and seeing that Naruto was with him, that was just plain odd. As Sasuke opened one eye slowly, he saw his boyfriend kneel in front of him with a guilty pout on his face.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry if I made you upset but- but that bastard gets on my damn nerves at the things that come out of his mouth." Sasuke looked on at Naruto and gently rubbed his scarred cheeks. It took that one touch to melt Naruto as he cuddled beside Sasuke's broad chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe figure and shook his head but winced slightly at the movement.

"Sasuke? Are you okay!"

Naruto asked in a panic. He saw the pained expression Sasuke had and was immediately alarmed. Sasuke didn't answered at first until the wave of dizziness passed him. He spoke with a tired tone.

"Dobe, I'm fine, it's just a headache."

Sasuke tried to assured his koi that he was alright but that was like telling Naruto that Sai was the best person ever… Fat chance. Naruto being the stubborn person he was, gently helped Sasuke to his feet and put his arm around Sasuke's waist and began to walk towards their home. Naruto spoke with a gentle tone that made even Sasuke melt.

"I know it's just a headache, but lets go home so that I can draw you a nice bubble bath and then help you into bed and get you under the warm covers while I then make you some nice hot ginseng tea with a touch of honey… just how you like it. Then, we can just spend the night together being in each other's company."

"Well now that you put it that way, how can I not take you up on that offer?" Sasuke replied softly as he smile in the crook of Naruto's neck who in turn, giggled as Sasuke's warm breath tickled Naruto. And it was true! Naruto did indeed do the things he promised Sasuke and more.

Yep… Sasuke was having a major headache… But he would rather have a headache with Naruto cuddling up beside him in bed any day…

LS7: Aww that turned out well^^

Naruto: Yay! I got to take care of him^-^

Sasuke: Well.. It wasn't to bad.

Both me and Naruto: YAY!

LS7: Review friends!


	4. Heat Stroke

LS7: Well I know I should be updating more of this! I just hope people haven't forgotten about this story.

Naruto: They haven't…

Sasuke: I doubt it… So what do I get sick with this time?

LS7: Don't worry Sasuke. I don't do life threatening sick fics!

Sasuke: Good! LS7 doesn't own us!

Chapter 4: Heat Stroke!

"Sasuke! I don't get why we're training… Training in this heat wave!" Naruto was right to complain. You see, the village hidden in the leaf was going through a heat wave. A heat wave so unbearable, that Sai, Kakashi, or Sakura came to train. But of course, Sasuke wanted to. Naruto knew why his hard headed boyfriend wanted to train in this weather…

'_To test himself too see how much stronger he can become… Blah! Blah! Blah!' _Thought Naruto as he sat under the big tree nearby.

On the plus side, Naruto was able to see Sasuke's toned muscles that adorned his legs, arms and stomach. With sweat pouring from Sasuke's silky black hair; dripping down his beautifully chiseled body, yeah… a plus for Naruto.

God he was a lucky guy!

As Sasuke was punching the air with swift yet graceful moves, and kicking the air as if a enemy was attacking him, he stopped to gazed upon Naruto who was watching him intently under the shady tree. A smirk graced his lips as he yelled towards his frustrated boyfriend.

"Oi! Naruto! Why don't you spar with me? I thought you loved training! What's wrong? Afraid of a little heat?" Sasuke playfully mocked as his smirk grew seeing Naruto's body tense and shake from anger.

"You bastard! I'm not scared and I do love training, but I know the limits to what my body can handle!" Naruto stalked over to where Sasuke was standing and yelled some more. Sasuke just stared in boredom and lust

. Naruto's temper sure did turn him on.

"Plus! Teme! It's too hot! And I can take you on anytime!" Naruto childishly yelled as he stomped his foot in agitation. As much as he loved Sasuke, he could be so stubborn.

Sasuke was about to answer back with a witty comment of his own but couldn't because in five seconds, he was on the grass…

Sasuke passed out. And Naruto was shocked but more importantly, worried the point of jumping up and down as if his feet were on fire. Naruto lifted Sasuke and carried him bridal style. The orange clad ninja, sucked his teeth as he gazed upon Sasuke's face. He was clearly uncomfortable with massive amounts of sweat pouring from his face. And because Sasuke's skin was nearly pale, his face was as red as a tomato. Naruto placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's face and with speed, carried Sasuke off to their shared apartment.

**Later on…**

Sasuke never felt so uncomfortable in all of his life. He felt as though his entire body was on fire. He remembered that both he and Naruto were at the training grounds but anything after that was a blur. Suddenly, he felt a soothing feeling on his body. Sasuke moaned in happiness as the feeling continued. Wait! Where was Naruto! Sasuke quickly opened his eyes, ignoring his body's protests and the headache he was having. The first thing he noticed was that he was inside. Inside the apartment both he and Naruto shared. Sasuke also realized he was in bed with blue eyes filled with worry and anger staring at his hazy black ones…

"N-Naruto?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living you big teme! What the hell were you thinking, training in that heat for! What more do you need to prove! You're already strong and powerful… Sasuke! Sometimes I don't understand why you need to nearly kill yourself to make yourself stronger."

Naruto placed the cloth he had in his hand back in the cooling water, rung it out, and patted Sasuke upper body. Sasuke was only wearing black boxers. Sasuke felt guilty. He knew Naruto was angry and worried about him. Ever since He killed Itachi, a feeling of overprotection washed over him. He Didn't want what happened to him happen to anyone. Especially his beloved Naruto.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I just-" Naruto placed two fingers on Sasuke's lips and smiled sadly. He knew why Sasuke was like this. He knew his boyfriend all to well.

"Itachi… It's because of Itachi isn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke only nodded his head. Naruto continued to sooth Sasuke and spoke gently.

"I know… You don't want another tragedy to happen. It's all because of him… And just so you know, I will always be there for you Sasu-chan! You don't always have to protect me. I want to protect you too just like you have for me." Sasuke took the cloth from Naruto and pulled him into a tender embrace and they kissed passionately. Although the heat made ever part of him hurt even with careful movements, what did Sasuke care? He had Naruto with him to make it go away. After their kiss, with ragged breaths, Sasuke asked: "Naru-chan, do we have any more lotion!" Naruto could only laugh as both he and Sasuke hugged and kissed. Naruto did get the lotion, but it wasn't used for the heat…

But Sasuke did feel better by the morning… At least he wasn't hot or uncomfortable…!

LS7:…Wow…. A bit on the steamy side huh?

*Sasuke and Naruto making out in the background*

LS7:Heheheheheheheh! Sweet! Hhehehehehehehe!

Trunks: LS7 is currently busy, watching well…you know! So please review…Bye!


	5. Food Poisoning

LS7: Well let's get crackin' shall we?

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke:…yay! *Sarcastic*

Chapter 5: Food Poisoning

Sasuke Uchiha, Prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Bad boy of the leaf village; and most importantly, was the proud boyfriend of the "village prankster, his dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, he was all these things and more. But what Sasuke was not was…

"Hey Sasuke, Let's get some ramen?"

A ramen eater. He detested the stuff with a passion. He didn't see what was so special about the unhealthy stuff but it seemed that his weird boyfriend adored the stuff. Hence the fact that he was literally dragged by Naruto to the ramen shop where he was sitting a little ways from Naruto who was stuffing his face with what looked like seven bowls of that nasty ramen. Sasuke suddenly lost his appetite. He was about to get up and leave when Naruto noticed and spoke after swallowing his food.

"Sasu-chan? Where are you going?" Naruto was suddenly in front of Sasuke, arms wrapping around his strong waist. Sasuke's facial expression was one of annoyance but he returns the gesture by placing his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I don't like ramen so I'm going home to get some real food." Sasuke looked towards Naruto and blushed slightly as Naruto's blue eyes got bigger. Uh-Oh! The puppy dog stare. The only weakness Sasuke has of Naruto…

That Stare.

"B-but Sasuke? I t-thought you want some ramen." Naruto's lips were quivering!

'_Code Blue_!' Sasuke thought in a panic as he tried not to look Naruto in the eye but he gave in He sat down and dreadfully order the evil that is ramen…

And then…

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't know that you would get food poisoning… It's so weird that you got sick and not me."

After Naruto and Sasuke got home, Sasuke ran to the bathroom and close the door. Naruto was confused as to why Sasuke was in a rush to use the bathroom but the painful sounds of coughing and retching told him why. And here he was now behind a close door hearing his boyfriend painfully throwing up everything in his stomach. Then he heard a thump. Naurto opened the door quickly to see that Sasuke had passed out.

"SASUKE!"

It was a few hours later that Sasuke awoke. All he could remember was eating ramen with Naruto, going home and then throwing it back up. Everything else was a blur. Trying to move, Sasuke let out a groan of pain as he realized he was lying in bed under his black satin sheets. He also realized that he wasn't wearing anything but a t shirt and shorts.

'_Where was-"_

"Sasuke, I'm glad your awake. I went to Baa-Sama and she gave me this medicine for you to take for your stomach. As well as some herbal tea."

Naruto gestured to a tray in his hands with the said items. As Naruto placed the tray on the bedside table, he helped Sasuke in a sitting Position and the sat beside him. Naruto gave Sasuke his medicine and then handed him the pip hot tea.

Sasuke carefully sipped the hot herbal tea and saw Naruto's face. Naruto didn't look so good himself. Naruto looked as if he were crying because his blue eyes were glazed over with tears. Holding the tea carefully with one hand, Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheek with the other. Naruto looked up and tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I knew you hated ramen and I made you eat it not realizing that it would make you sick. Then you passed out in the bathroom and I was so scared." Naruto cried. He just wanted to spend time with Sasuke. Not make him sick.

Sasuke placed the tea on the table and continued to stroke his lover's cheek.

'_So that's what happened… I passed out.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't blame Naruto. In all honest truth he had fun with the silly dobe. Sure he got food poisoning, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Even the pain in his stomach…

"Naruto, I don't blame you. Yes I do hate ramen but I don't hate you. I went with you to spend time with you. Even when you dragged me to the place, I still had fun watching you consume all of those bowls of ramen."

Naruto stopped crying even though tears still flowed from his eyes. Naruto hugged Sasuke forgetting that he was in a lot of pain.

The loud groan reminded him of that…. Sasuke returned the hugged and kissed Naruto on the lips softly as they snuggled beneath the sheets and slept in a warm embrace. Naruto was there for his wolf and Sasuke was there for his fox.

LS7: Yay! Another chapter done. Review guys!


	6. Allergies

LS7: Chapter six is here! Yay!

Chapter 6: Allergies

"_Naruto? Where are you taking me?" _

"Teme! Shut up and let me take care of everything!"

"…_Fine….."_

Naruto was very excited. He had planned something special for his wonderful boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha who just came home from a mission that was a week long. Naruto, with the help of Iruka sensei, prepared a lovely dinner that had all of Sasuke's favorites: tomatoes, chicken and pasta. Naruto also made desert that Sasuke's mother used to make but added his own touch. (He got the recipe from a cooking book he found in his lover's dresser that he was cleaning.) So it was both from the heart and a reminder that Sasuke was the one Naruto wanted to be with forever.

Sasuke was both blindfolded and utterly confused. All he knew was that once he got home after that grueling week long mission, Naruto kissed him on the lips and somehow(Although he knew…) persuaded him to wear a blindfold. He didn't even change yet. Sasuke loved when Naruto did things like that for him because it showed him that Naruto was the love of his life. And always would be. Naruto was bouncing off the walls as he gently led Sasuke into their kitchen and held Sasuke's hand who in turn, squeezed it.

"_Naruto, what smells so good? Did you cook?" _

Sasuke's tone was one of appreciation and shock. He knew that Naruto was a ramen lover and that was it. But ever since they started dating, Sasuke had noticed improvements in Naruto's character and this included cooking. He had to thank Iruka sensei for this.

"You can take off the blindfold now Sasu-chan!"

Naruto replied with sheer joy. He wanted to see the look on his boyfriend's face. He wanted his approval. Sasuke took off the blindfold and what he saw, shocked him to the point where his eyes were wider then normal and mouth, agape.

The kitchen was beautifully decorated with the Uchiha symbol of the red and white fan with lavender scented candles on the wooden table. The plates as Sasuke noticed were very expensive. China he guessed. But what even made the dinner perfect was what on the plates. Chicken Alfredo pasta with a tomatoes and rosemary blend complemented with red wine and salad. Sasuke could cry but he didn't. All he did was hug Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss. Both young men sat across each other and began eating. Naruto looked towards Sasuke to see how he liked the food. Sasuke noticed and took a bite of food chewing slowly and smirking when Naruto started complaining.

"Teme!"

Naruto's voice was both impatient but nervous as Sasuke to a sip of wine.

"Well… I love it dobe. The food is great, thank you." Sasuke smiled as he reached across the table, careful of the lovely candles and placed his hand on top of Naruto's. Naruto returned the gesture in kind. Dinner was great as Sasuke and Naruto dined and laughed with each other. Naruto left the table to get the desert. When he returned, Naruto could only squeal as he took note of Sasuke's expression. Sasuke nearly cried as he saw the desert.

'_Raspberry and chocolate Cake… my mother's famous recipe.' _

Sasuke thought fondly as he remembered when his mother first made that for him. He was only five when she did He wasn't a sweet tooth person, but on a occasion, he'll eat something sweet.

"I know your mother made this for you Sasuke so I tried to follow the recipe but I put my own spin on it. I hope you like it."

Naruto smiled as he retrieved the knife to cut two pieces of cake for him and Sasuke He gave the first plate Sasuke and the other to himself. By this point, both were sitting in the living room and the cake was placed on the living room table. Naruto took a large bite of the cake and licked his lips as he out did himself. It was Sasuke's turned to be amazed but something was wrong. When Sasuke ate a small piece of the cake, he liked it but he suddenly dropped the plate and got a funny taste in his mouth. It watered and suddenly he realized why the cake tasted different. With a groan, he asked Naruto a question that he knew the answer to.

"_N-Naruto… what did you put in t-t-this cake?"_

"Um… the same things your mom did, except I put in almonds in them. Sasuke are you-"

Naruto didn't get to finish as Sasuke ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up everything he had that day. Including Naruto's delicious dinner. Naruto ran to the bathroom and helped Sasuke to his feet once he was sure Sasuke was done. He gave Sasuke a glass of water and helped him to their bedroom. Sasuke didn't say a word but painfully clutched his stomach as he was lying down on the bed. Naruto didn't say anything either, as he went to get the heating pad and gently placed it on Sasuke's stomach. It seemed like hours although it was only a few minutes that Naruto finally spoke. He wasn't angry but he was upset. Didn't Sasuke like the food?

"Sasuke?"

"_Naruto… I know what you're about to ask. I didn't get sick because of dinner but-"_

"OH! So you didn't like desert! Why didn't you say so in the first damn place…? It was your mother's recipe anyway! I thought to treat you to that but clearly-"

"_NARUTO! I loved dinner but I threw up because I'm allergic to almonds. I didn't know you put them in the cake!" _

Sasuke groaned again and closed his eyes. He felt so nauseous but tried not to think about it. He opened them when he heard what sounded like someone crying. Naruto was that person crying and Sasuke hated when Naruto cried because he hated Naruto feeling guilty.

"I didn't k-k-know! I'm s-so sorry…! I got you sick. I r-r-ruined dinner."

Naruto cried some more but gasped as he felt soft porcelain fingers gently wiping the tears away. Sasuke smiled as Naruto stopped crying but the tears were still in his blue eyes.

'_That's good… No more tears Naruto…' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he felt Naruto lay beside him and felt Naruto play with Sasuke's long bangs.

"_I should have told you Naruto. Don't worry, I'll be fine. When I eat almonds, my stomach hurts and I throw up but as long as I rest, I'll be alright. It wasn't your fault."_

"Okay… Next time, I'll ask what you want in your food before assuming you'll like it. But how did you like dinner?"

Naruto asked as he kissed the nape of Sasuke's neck careful of the heating pad on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke sighed in pure bliss before answering.

"_I loved dinner. When did you become such a great cook?" _

Sasuke asked with a smirk although he knew the answer.

"Oh Sasuke… stop being such a teme. You know I'm a superior cook. I just prefer not to show my skills."

Naruto triumphantly responded. Sasuke just shook his head before drifting off to sleep. His tone was one of playfulness.

"_Whatever dobe… you know that's a damn lie!" _

Naruto snuggled more closely to Sasuke before falling to sleep himself. Before getting the last word in:

"You know it's true. A Hokage has to be good in everything."

And with that, Naruto fell asleep besides Sasuke who was also fast asleep. The pain, subsiding.

'_Yes Naruto, you will be Hokage. At least in my world. I love you my little dobe… sleep well.'_

LS7: Aw…. Anything Sasuke gets, both him and Naruto make it seem so adorable.

Naruto: NO almonds for Sasuke…! I will remember that from now on!

Sasuke: You better… but the dinner was good.

Iruka: Thanks to me!

LS7: Thanks Iruka!

*Iruka nods as he leaves to find Kakashi Sensei*

LS7, Naruto & Sasuke: You know the rules… Review!


	7. Chicken Pox

LS7: So sorry for the long wait… Things happen…Sadly this is the final chapter of this story, I'm glad you all liked it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, story alerts and so on. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: Read the first Chapter…

Chapter 7: Chicken Pox

Today was the day that team Kakashi was to go on a mission. An B-Ranked mission. Naruto was so excited that he hardly slept that night. (But with many threats and curses from Sasuke, he eventually did.) Sadly for his boyfriend, Sasuke couldn't sleep well. For some reason, he was itchy all over for no matter how many baths he took, or creams he placed on his skin, the itchiness wouldn't subside. And he was becoming annoyed! He thought of relating this to Naruto, but he knew how excited his fox was for the mission so he opted not to say a word.

'_I hope this goes away before tomorrow.' _

Sasuke angrily thought as he finally went to sleep but continued to scratch himself. Naruto never suspected a thing… Well, at least not till morning…

**(The next morning…) **

The sun was out shining as this was a good sign for Naruto and a bad one for Sasuke. That's why Sasuke loved Naruto; he was the sun and he, the moon. So energetic and ready for whatever was thrown at him. But today, Sasuke could care less about suns, and energetic boyfriends. That itch that he had last night, didn't go away and when he opened his obsidian eyes to find Naruto not in their room and looked towards his skin, he was beyond pissed.

'_NO! NO! NO! NOT THIS!' _Sasuke bellowed in his mind. He couldn't get this! Why not a cold? Anything but this! Sasuke was so pissed that he yelled and then started coughing which sounded painful. Of course Naruto ran in the room in a panic causing Sasuke to stop his coughing from sheer surprise.

"SASUKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Naruto yelled frantically as he came running out of the bathroom with only his orange pants on. Normally, Sasuke didn't mind Naruto half naked… Well naked period but he wasn't really feeling well. For one, Sasuke was shivering but was also hot, his head was screaming in pain, and his throat felt like it was on fire! Not to mention what looked like-

"Sasuke? Please don't tell me those red spots are what I think they are?"

Sasuke didn't speak for awhile as he tried to sit up and nearly fell over before Naurto helped him to sit up. Naruto placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead and cheeks before giving him a light kiss on his forehead. Naruto helped Sasuke to get under the covers and the said Uchiha spoke in a soft tone since his throat was bothering him even more. He softly glared at Naruto for being such a loud dobe in stating the obvious in what he had.

"Fine, I won't tell you that I have the chicken pox. I have a headache, my throat is killing me, and I know I have a fever with chills and-"

Sasuke didn't get to finish as he began coughing again. This time the coughing was much wetter then before. Naruto left into the bathroom and quickly came back and with a glass of water for Sasuke. Sasuke became so weak from coughing that Naruto placed the glass of water to Sasuke's lips and Sasuke slowly drank sips of the water. When done, Naruto placed the water aside as he gently stroked his raven's messy hair. Sasuke sighed in content as he snuggled up beside Naruto and his warm touch. Though he would never admit it, he liked snuggling with Naruto and vice versa (though Naruto would admit it.) Sniffling, Sasuke suddenly realized that Naruto was going to miss the mission.

"Naruto, you're going to miss the meeting! I'll be fine." Sasuke stated weakly as he started scratching himself. It seemed like the more he scratched the more irritated he became. Naruto saw this and spoke to his sick boyfriend.

"Sasu-Chan! You shouldn't scratch like that. I don't want you to get worse. And about the meeting, it's fine. I sent a shadow clone to tell Kakashi sensei and the others while in the bathroom. I'd rather be here with you." Naruto gently spoke as he cradled Sasuke in his arms.

When Naruto would get sick, Sasuke would cuddle up beside him and he felt much better then before. He thought that Sasuke could use this as well. He stroked his slim fingers through Sasuke's tangled but soft black hair as Sasuke continued to cough and groan.

Sasuke tried with all his might not to scratch but those annoying spots kept pestering him. Suddenly he felt Naruto leave his side and he look to see what the cause could be. Naruto chuckled as he saw Sasuke's face but then smiled sadly as he truly took in his features. Sasuke was already pale but the fever caused him to nearly look ghostly. His nose and cheeks were bright pink, hoarse voice, sweaty body, tangled hair; and not to mention the red spots on his body. All in all, Sasuke looked awful but Naruto knew what was wrong and how he could at least help out.

"I'm going to draw you a nice hot bubble bath with calamine lotion in it. Iruka Sensei told me how to treat chicken pox when he explained illnesses to me." Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke smirked as he shook his head but groaned in pain as he did so. Naruto saw this and was instantly giving soft kisses to Sasuke's forehead. Naruto told Sasuke he would be back and left to go into the bathroom to draw the bath. Sasuke started coughing again and grabbed some tissues to spit out the nasty phlegm from his chest and threw it away in the nearby trashcan. As much as he hated to admit it, he was sick and tired. Luckily, he wasn't on a mission right now or he would have caused a lot of trouble for the team. Besides, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi could handle things.

Not to mention that his cute and caring fox was caring for him.

Naruto finished with the bath and came back in the room. He understood what Sasuke was going through for when he was younger, he came down with the same illness Sasuke has. Luckily, Iruka Sensei was the kind hearted soul who cared and nursed him back to health.

(**In the Bathroom…)**

Naruto helped Sasuke to the bathroom as he held his arms around the sick teen's waist. Sasuke felt extremely dizzy as he walked but Naruto was quick enough to notice and allowed Sasuke to lean on him for support.

'_I hate being this weak… and I feel hot and cold at the same time…' _

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he and Naruto finally entered their bathroom where Naruto gently helped Sasuke to sit on the toilet. Naruto looked on sadly and winced as he heard the harsh and wet coughs from Sasuke. With each breath, Sasuke groaned in pain and scratched himself.

'_Poor guy, he must feel awful but I'll make him feel better! Believe it!' _Naruto determinedly thought.

"Sasuke I need you to stop scratching yourself for just a minute and strip. Naruto said seriously completely ignoring the confused look and glare he received from the sick Uchiha.

"You baka! Can't you see I'm too sick and tired to do it now? That's why you brought me in here!" Sasuke was about to say more but he coughed and felt even more dizzy. Naruto steadied him before he could fall and chuckled softly.

'_He can be really stupid sometimes…jeez…' _Naruto shook his head as he kissed Sasuke's forehead, noting that his fever was still there.

"Jeez… and you guys call me slow. I wasn't suggesting that we do…_that_ but that you strip so that I can help you into this bath. It has calamine lotion in it so that you won't scratch so much…" Naruto laughed as realization and embarrassment flowed through Sasuke's eyes.

'_I blame the fever for actually thinking that perverted thought…!' _Sasuke thought as he slowly stripped off his clothing with help from the blonde. Once he was naked, Naruto helped Sasuke into the tub and had him sit up. Naruto sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water as he got a bowl and started pouring warm water on Sasuke.

Sasuke felt all of his aches and fatigue melt away. His sick body appreciated the treatment it was getting from the calamine in the water. He wasn't scratching as much as before and the headache he had, was slowly disappearing. Sasuke laid back as Naruto began washing his chest while massaging his temples. To say Sasuke was in heaven was truly an understatement as he sighed in pure bliss and closed his eyes. Naruto chose this moment to speak as he went to massage Sasuke's arms.

"Are you feeling better Sasu-chan? Is the water getting cold?" Naruto wanted to make sure Sasuke was comfortable and not in anymore pain. Sasuke opened his eyes and with a smile, looked over towards Naruto.

"Thanks Naru-Chan. I do a little feel better. You don't have to worry so much alright?"

"But, you were in so much pain and I-I just-" Sasuke smirked as he placed a wet finger on Naruto's soft lips.

"Dobe, you talk too much, I told you I'll be fine, but if you continue to worry yourself, I'll be the one caring for you." Sasuke replied softly. His throat was still sore and a bit raspy, but gentle nonetheless. Naruto's sad azure eyes, turned into content and happy ones as he bent over to kiss Sasuke on the lips, but once again, he was stopped by the said teen.

"Even you have enough brains to know that I'm still sick right? Do you want to catch this?" Sasuke seriously spoke in his "Don't tell me I'm wrong because I'm right but I care tone." He honestly didn't want Naruto to go through what he was going through even though he was feeling just a bit better. Apparently Naruto didn't get the message as he smirked and kissed Sasuke anyway.

"N-Naruto! Wha-?"

"I don't care; I've already caught the chicken pox before so I can't get them again! So kissing you has no limits." Naruto outwardly laughed as Sasuke sat up slowly and with what energy he had, pulled Naruto in the water with him.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hmm… I guess kissing you has no limits either."

And with that said, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and kissed him on the lips. Naruto happily obliged with kissing back. Both boys fought for dominance as things were getting a bit heated between them. Naruto was the victor in the tongue war as he and Sasuke pulled back for much needed air. Sasuke smiled as he ruffled his blonde's wet hair and coughed a bit. Naruto smiled too as he rubbed Sasuke's shoulder hoping to calm him down. Naruto blushed as he knew things would have a bit more if they would have continued. Although he didn't mind, Sasuke needed to be in bed getting better and Naruto would make sure his, and Sasuke's hormones wouldn't get in the way.

"Let's get you dried up so you can get into some clean clothes and rest up a bit." Sasuke nodded wincing as his headache came back. Naruto let out the now cool water from the tub and helped Sasuke up so he could get dry and dressed.

(**Back into the Bedroom!)**

Sasuke was now in bed with warm pajamas. Naruto had made some tea and soup not to long ago and was sitting next to Sasuke making sure he was comfortable. Sasuke drank a bit of the herbal tea and placed it on the nightstand. He ate a little bit of the soup as well. Naruto understood he wasn't as hungry but nevertheless made sure Sasuke ate something. The young ninja then gave him some medicine to help his coughing subside. Sasuke became sleepy after taking the medicine so Naruto gently lowered Sasuke's body so he was underneath the blankets. Naruto placed a cool compress on his head and watched as the teen's eyes were getting heavier. Naruto placed a warm, gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek as he saw Sasuke smile before giving into to his body's need of sleep.

Naruto smiled as his blue eyes twinkled watching his boyfriend sleep. He gently stroked Sasuke's cheek as he hummed to himself.

'_Feel better my little raven avenger…I love you.' _Naruto thought as he continued to hum and watch over his sleeping raven.

'_Thank you…Naruto.' _Sasuke thought as he continues to sleep. He never thought being sick would be so rewarding. Just so long as his fox was always there by his side. Sasuke could face anything.

Even the chicken pox.

LS7: I like the ending and then I don't… yea. I'm weird like that! :P Well I hope that everyone enjoyed Sasuke's Sickness and Naruto's Healing. It was a fun ride, but it had to end. I have not had the chicken pox before but I do know the basics of the symptoms. I do apologize for not updating this sooner but like I said things do happen. If I write another multi-shot, (Some I have to finish…) I'll stick only to that story so it won't go dead after a year or so… :^/ But I just want to clarify something. As much I love updating chapters (When I have the time or energy), you have to understand, things like: "When is the next chapter coming?" "Or are you going to ever finish the story?" are big no-no's! I have a life, I'm entering my third year of college, and things happen. Not everyone does it, but asking when I'm going update a fic or whatever, makes me not want to cause I feel pressured. I have to think about what I write so it makes sense plot wise and grammar wise. Uh… so yeah…thanks again.


End file.
